Arumika-One shots
by Animmi
Summary: serie de one shots sobre el arumika, ArminxMikasa
1. Treffen

Miro su reloj por tercera vez, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora fijada, las ansias le consumían, no era la primera vez que se encontraba de esa manera con los nervios y la ansiedad. Trato de distraerse en los ejercicios de matemáticas intentando resolverlos, los primero fueron fáciles pero estaba demasiado ansiosa como para mantenerse concentrada, volvió a mirar de nuevo al reloj en la pared y sonrió al ver la tan esperada hora, -Sensei ¿puedo ir al baño?- el profesor accedió y ella salió del salón.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, su falda escolar se movía con cada uno de sus pasos al igual que su corto cabello negro, llego hasta el último pasillo dirigiéndose a una puerta en especial, golpeo tres veces la madera y escucho dos golpes a modo de respuesta, espero unos segundos antes de entrar para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, giro el pomo para entrar y vio sentado a su amigo en uno de los viejos escritorios, -¿esperaste mucho?- su amigo negó con la cabeza, -acabo de llegar- el estiro su brazo a modo de invitación y ella le dio la mano gustosa.

Cuando estuvieron cerca el la beso con vehemencia, a lo cual la chica correspondió con la misma intensidad, -Armin…- el chico se puso de pie para sujetarla por las piernas e intercambiar lugares quedando ella sentada sobre el escritorio, escucharon como la campana sonaba anunciando el cambio de hora, pero poco les importo, Armin siguió besándola bajando a su cuello retirando la bufanda carmesí de la chica, mordió sin ningún aviso previo su cuello, logrando sacarle un suspiro a la pelinegra, -A-Armin- Mikasa enredo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, el empezó a retirarle la camisa a la chica, movió sus manos con rapidez por los hombros de Mikasa y esta empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su amigo rubio, Armin no despegaba sus labios de los de su amiga ni por un segundo, de vez en cuando dirigía sus caricias a su cuello y clavícula, busco a tientas el botón de su falda sin éxito, MIkasa retiro el cinturón del pantalón del chico, y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Armin, haciéndolo subir al pequeño escritorio, una vez recostado los dos Mikasa se las arregló para quedar arriba de Armin, empezó a repartir besos por todo su pecho –Mi-Mikasa- la chica mordió su cuello y volvió a besarlo, en los labios, movió lentamente sus caderas encima del miembro de Armin aun cubierto por sus pantalones torturándolo, Armin en un movimiento rápido se giró haciendo que Mikasa quedara bajo el, levanto un poco su espalda para retirar la prenda interior que cubría su pecho, una vez logrado su objetivo se acercó a tomar la recompensa succionado con avidez y deseo, -A-Armin, sebes que por m-más fuerte que succiones n-no saldrá algo- Mikasa acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la cabeza de su amigo mientras el placer le provocaba pequeños temblores, -lo sé y sabes que nunca me ha importado eso- Armin levanto la cabeza y beso a su amiga, ambos retiraron las pocas ropas que les quedaban, Armin descendió sobre su vientre buscando un punto en concreto, lo acaricio suavemente con la lengua lo que hizo estremecer a Mikasa, se quedó quieto unos segundo, -Armin…- sabía lo que Mikasa quería pero le gustaba escucharla pedirlo, torturándola como ella lo había hecho con él hace unos segundos, -pide…- Mikasa lo miro a la cara y pudo ver una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, -Armin… por favor, hazlo- el acepto y empezó a acariciar aquella zona tan íntima en ella y tan conocida para él, hizo algunos movimientos con su lengua que sabía que la volvían loca, con algunas embestidas de sus dedos logro que Mikasa se viniera, -A- Armin… Aahh- beso sus piernas las cuales aún temblaban por la sensación que él le había provocado, se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y la beso con pasión y amor en los labios. Tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, cosa que ya era costumbre entre ellos, Mikasa abrió las piernas para que Armin pudiera posicionarse entre ellas, ella lo beso una vez más y entonces el entro en Mikasa.

Primero fue algo lento buscando una posición cómoda, luego empezó a subir el ritmo, Mikasa enredo sus piernas en la cadera de su amigo y este uso su única mano libre para agarrar firmemente las caderas femeninas donde ya había 5 perfectas marcas moradas de sus dedos que el mismo hacía por la fuerza que aplicaba en ese sitio en cada uno de sus encuentros, en el fondo le encantaban esas marcas, porque para él eso la hacía suya, como una marca de pertenecía, aumento aún más el ritmo y Mikasa empezó a mover sus caderas al compás con Armin, él se inclinó y la beso en la boca, Mikasa acaricio una de sus mejillas con su mano desocupada, el bajo y beso su cuello, acariciándolo ligeramente con los dientes, esto intensifico los sonidos que salían de la boca de Mikasa, Armin apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su amiga y esta lo imito, el rubio se recargo en el hombro de Mikasa en un intento de reprimir los fuertes gemidos que salían de sus labios, que cada vez se intensificaban más,-ah… Armin… ah- aumento el ritmo de sus caderas todo lo que pudo al sentir como llegaba a su final, -M-Mikasa- la beso un par de veces más y movió sus caderas, manteniendo la intensidad, entregándole profundas estocadas a la pelinegra.

-ah…Mi-Mikasa-

-A-Armin…Aahh-

Armin se recostó en el pecho de Mikasa cuidando de no aplastarle, ambos se sintieron sumamente cansados pero satisfechos.

.

-¿entonces ya lo pensaste?- Armin pregunto mientras ambos se acomodaban la ropa, -¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?- Armin ayudo a Mikasa a abrochar su sujetador para después acomodarse la camisa, -porque nunca me respondes…- hubo un silencio largo en el que terminaron de cambiarse.

-Annie… ella últimamente es muy unida a Bertold, y tú dices que ya casi no pasas tiempo con Eren…. Además, ya te eh dicho lo que siento por ti- Armin estaba recargado ligeramente en el escritorio viendo a Mikasa quien estaba frente a él. –lo sé, yo también te eh dicho ya lo que siento por ti- Mikasa se enredó la bufanda en el cuello, -entonces si nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos, ¿Por qué seguimos así, con estos encuentros clandestinos?- Armin miro a Mikasa a los ojos esperando su respuesta, -no lo sé… es solo que… me gusta esto, el hecho de ser descubiertos… me agrada la sensación de riesgo- Mikasa sonrió y Armin igual, -en ese caso, si te gusta esa sensación deberíamos dejar de usar protección- Mikasa miro a Armin de manera asesina, -tranquila, solo bromeo… aunque no sería tan mala idea- el rubio murmuro esto último, pero Mikasa logro escucharlo haciéndola sonrojarse. –como sea… Armin, algún día volverás a preguntarme… y la respuesta será si- dicho esto Mikasa salió del lugar tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con la bufanda, Armin rápidamente se apresuró a la puerta, -¡Mikasa, te lo preguntare todos los días!- Mikasa se giró y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa, -¡es lo que espero!- luego volvió a tomar su camino, -te amo- murmuro Armin viendo cómo se alejaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su salón.

-te amo, Mikasa-

.

.

.

 **Ola, eh decidido venir con esta serie de one shots y el primero es un lemmon, o al menos un intento, trate de darle un toque romántico y pues salió esto, espero que les haya gustado y que continúen con los demás caps que iré subiendo, por cierto el titulo significa: encuentro, solo que pondré los títulos en alemán.**

 **Hasta la próxima, disfruten y agradeceré si dejan algún comentario**

 **Bye! 3 3**


	2. Verlust

-Armin, te amo-

-no, Mikasa, solo lo dices porque no puedes estar con Eren, yo no quiero ser segunda opción…-

-no tú no eres segunda opción, te amo porque quiero amarte-

-Mikasa….

La pelinegra tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Armin y lo beso con cuidado, era cierto que antes lo había besado un par de veces, pero nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos.

-yo también te amo Mikasa-

Armin tomo la iniciática esta vez y beso a la chica que amaba, sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y sintió como el de Mikasa estaba en las mismas condiciones, tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, cosa que a Armin le gusto.

Con el paso de los meses la relación entre ellos se fue fortaleciendo y llenando cada vez mas de amor, ambos decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, incluso a Eren, los dos eran reservados en ese aspecto, incluso sus muestras de afecto eran en privado, a la vista de todos ellos no habían cambiado para nada.

Después de dos largos años de estar juntos, Armin decidió dar el siguiente paso con Mikasa, tenía miedo y estaba nervioso, pero la amaba y quería estar con ella. Pensó en cuando seria el momento indicado, y se decidió por hacerlo antes de la expedición que sería en dos semanas.

Cuando el día llego Armin fue a buscar a Mikasa un par de horas antes de que partieran, la encontró en uno de los pasillos y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella, -¿Mikasa estas lista?- Armin trataba de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz pero era casi imposible, -si, Hanji-san me pidió que buscara algo- Armin pareció dudar un momento.-ah ya veo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la chica asintió mirando un segundo a su novio que en ese momento se detuvo, Armin empezó a hablar nerviosamente, -y-yo… lo eh pensado mucho y de verdad te amo demasiado, es por eso que… sé que no es mucho pero… Mikasa… ¿podrías casarte conmigo?- Armin tomo una de las manos de Mikasa y deposito un pequeño anillo, a primera vista se veía simple pero aun así a Mikasa se le hizo hermoso, sin poder contenerse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, tomo el anillo y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, -si... yo quiero casarme contigo y vivir siempre a tu lado Armin- el rubio coloco el anillo en el dedo de Mikasa y luego la beso en los labios, ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien los había escuchado.

.

Armin fue a buscar a Eren antes de partir, el chico titán estaba en su cuarto, alistando las ultimas cosas, -Eren, Hanji-san me pidió que te avise que salimos en 10 minutos- Eren dirigió su atención al chico –te ves muy feliz Armin- el rubio sonrió aún más, -lo estoy-.

-Armin… ¿puedes darme un consejo?- el rubio asintió, -yo… siempre eh visto a Mikasa como una molesta hermana mayor pero desde hace tiempo ella dejo de ser tan sobreprotectora y… desde hace un tiempo que siento algo por ella… tu… ¿cómo crees que debería decírselo?- Armin se congelo ante la confesión de su amigo, no sabía que decirle pero tenía que confesarle que Mikasa era su prometida, era por el bien de los tres aunque fuera difícil de hacerlo, -Eren yo…-, -espera Armin, antes de que digas algo quiero que sepas que de verdad amo a Mikasa… sé que antes la trate mal, pero es solo que me molestaba que fuera ella la que siempre me protegiera y yo me sentía inútil comparado con ella… creo que sin darme cuenta me desquitaba con ella- Armin se incomodó aún más, escuchar decir a Eren que amaba a Mikasa era demasiado para el.-Eren yo tengo que decirte algo…-, -Hey mocosos, Hanji dice que ya es hora- Levi entro al cuarto interrumpiendo a los dos chicos. – ¡si Heicho!, Armin hablemos después-

.

Armin iba en su cabello pensando en las cosas que habían pasado hace unas horas, vio como a lo lejos sus compañeros se desasían de un titán de 10 metros. Marley había empezado a mandar más titanes a las murallas para exterminar a los que habitaban en ella, por ello la legión de reconocimiento tenía más trabajo.

Se adelantó para ir a la par con sus compañeros quienes lidiaban con un par de titanes, -iré- le dijo a Eren quien cabalgaba a su lado, este asintió y Armin utilizo su equipo EDM3D para acercarse a un titán y lograr cortarle la nuca. –Es triste saber que estamos matando a nuestra propia gente- hablo Armin mientras subía a su caballo. -sí, lo es…- ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Armin decidió hablar. -Eren sobre lo de hace rato…- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque su amigo lo interrumpió, -ya lo pensé, se lo diré cuando regresemos- Armin palideció, -¿Qué?- se colocó en frente de Eren interrumpiendo su paso, -Eren no puedes hacer eso- el castaño se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo, -¿Por qué no? Lo eh retrasado todo un año, no pienso atrasarlo más, se lo diré hoy- , -¡NO!- Armin tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. -¿tienes algún problema Armin?- en ese momento llego Mikasa acercándose a sus amigos –Armin, Eren, Hanji-san dice que pronto regresaremos, no deben quedarse quietos, podrían venir titanes- Mikasa vio como sus amigos se miraban fijamente sin decir palabras -¿pasa algo?- Mikasa se interpuso entre ellos llamando su atención, -no, nada- contesto Eren a su pregunta, -Entonces vámonos- los tres empezaron a cabalgar de nuevo.

Por el tiempo perdido se habían alejado bastante de los demás, sintieron como el suelo empezó retumbar, los tres voltearon hacia atrás y vieron cómo se acercaban 4 titanes de entr metros, -demonio, el de 9 metros corre muy rápido, debe ser algún excéntrico- Armin libero una bengala de humo negro alertando a los demás, -hay que intentar matarlos- Mikasa saco sus cuchillas, -iremos contigo- los tres dejaron sus caballos y saltaron sobre los titanes, Mikasa corto la mano de un titán de 8 metros y sus extremidades inferiores mientras eren se encargaba de cortarle la nuca, Armin logro derribar a uno de ellos pero antes de poder cortarle la nuca tuvo que retirarse por que el excéntrico estaba a punto de tomarlo, -Eren debemos irnos, estamos en desventaja, ni siquiera hay árboles para usarlos a nuestro favor y parece que los demás no han visto la señal- Eren asintió ante la observación de Armin, -intenta disparar otra bengala, iré por Mikasa- Armin acepto.

-Mikasa, debemos irnos de aquí, no podemos usar nuestros equipos, sería un suicidio incluso si contamos contigo- Eren le grito a Mikasa quien intentaba mantenerse en movimiento para no ser alcanzada, -Esta bien, Vámonos, ¿Dónde está Armin?- Mikasa busco con la mirada preocupada a su novio. –Él nos está esperando, date prisa y vayámonos-.

Los tres empezaron a correr de nuevo en sus caballos, -nos están siguiendo- grito Mikasa a los otros dos, aumentaron el paso logrando deshacerse de tres titanes pero el excéntrico aún les seguía el paso, el logro alcanzarlos y se posiciono frente a ellos, por lo fuerte de sus pisadas logro tirarlos de los caballos, el titán intento tomar a Armin, pero Mikasa se puso encima de él protegiéndolo -¡Mikasa cuidado!- Eren vio como el titán tomaba a Mikasa entre sus manos y la estrujaba violentamente, -¡Armin, Eren! ¡Corran, aléjense de aquí!- Mikasa gritaba con dolor intentando zafarse, -¡no te dejaremos!-. Cuando estuvo a punto de comérsela Mikasa enterró sus cuchillas en los ojos del titán haciendo que este errara y solo le cortara las piernas, Armin rápidamente corto la mano del titán haciendo que ambos tuvieran una fuerte caída, de la cual Armin intento proteger a Mikasa pero fue inútil, Eren se acercó a ellos rápidamente, vio cómo se encontraba Mikasa, vomitando su propia sangre y con ambas piernas amputadas. El coraje le subió rápidamente y sin pensarlo se transformó en titán y empezó a atacar al titán excéntrico y a los otros que se venían acercando, en ese momento llegó la legión de reconocimiento y ayudaron a Eren a acabar con los titanes.

-A-Armin…- trato de hablar débilmente Mikasa recostada en los brazos de su prometido, -shh… tranquila, estarás bien amor, lo sé-, los ojos de Armin se empezaron a aguar y Mikasa negó lentamente con la cabeza, -perdóname Armin…. P-por favor perdóname…- Mikasa lloraba presa del dolor y tristeza que sentía. –no, no, no…. Mikasa todo está bien, por favor aguanta un poco más- el rubio empezó a llorar amargamente desesperándose al sentirse impotente,-Armin… lo lamento, p-perdóname por llevarme a nuestro hijo conmigo- Armin abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo y las lágrimas resbalaron sin pudor alguno. –te lo iba a decir esta noche… de verdad lo siento- Armin abrazo el débil cuerpo de la pelinegra, - no Mikasa… no me dejes, nuestro hijo, debe conocer este mundo, ver el mar como nosotros…. Por favor… cásate conmigo, tengamos una familia- Mikasa sonrió amargamente y se quitó el anillo del dedo manchándolo con su sangre, colocándolo en la mano de su amado.-dáselo a alguna chica a la que ames, cásate con ella y tengan una familia- a Armin se le hizo añicos el corazón -¡no!, si no eres tú no será nadie, no me casare si no eres tú, no tendré una familia si no es contigo- Mikasa lloro aún más, -te amo, Armin- El rubio sintió como ella se ponía fría y como sus ojos se cerraban, quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba seca, sentía tanta rabia y dolor en ese momento que deseo estar muerto, deseo acompañarlos. –Mikasa… no por favor…. Te amo, los amo a ti y al…- Armin deposito su mano en el vientre de Mikasa llorando amargamente y estrujando entre sus dedos la camisa manchada de sangre.

Eren se acercó después de haber matado al titán, arrebato el cuerpo de Mikasa de los brazos de Armin como si le perteneciera y la encerró contra su pecho comenzando a llorar fuertemente, -¿¡Por qué!?, ¿¡Por qué justo ahora?!, ¡Mikasa! ¿Por qué tenías que morir justo hoy?, ¡yo te amo!, ¡de verdad te amo!- , eren lloro y grito sin importarle que sus compañeros lo escucharan, la vista se le nublo al joven castaño y callo desmayado en el suelo, Armin apretó fuertemente en su mano el pequeño anillo mientras lloraba en silencio y veía como sus compañeros ayudaban a su amigo.

.

¿Cómo esta Eren?- Levi miro a Armin quien acababa de entrar al comedor donde se encontraban él y Hanji, -Eren está dormido en este momento, fue desgastante física y mentalmente para el transformarse en titán y luego ver a Mikasa en ese estado- Armin se mantenía de pie mirando a sus superiores, -ya veo…- Levi dirigió una mirada a Armin, -Arlet…- el mencionado dirigió su vista hacia el mayor. –Tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos- Armin se pasó la mano por la cara como si trátese de limpiar una basurita, -mis condolencias Arlet- Armin desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle –Mikasa era mi mejor Amiga…- el chico rubio fue interrumpido, -Arlet, tu y yo sabemos a lo que me refiero, vi cuando le pediste matrimonio, y vi cuando ella te devolvió el anillo al saber de su inminente muerte, sufres por la muerte de tu novia Arlet, o mejor dicho tu prometida, llevaba poco tiempo con el anillo pero ya era tu prometida, ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué finges que no es tan importante?, ¿es por Eren?- Armin agacho la cabeza, temía que su fuerza se esfumara, -Eren es mi mejor amigo… el sufre mucho, no quiero molestarle más…-, -¿y qué hay de tu hijo Arlet?- Armin levanto la cabeza por un momento sorprendió al saber que Levi sabia sobre eso -¿crees que hubiera tenido cabello negro o rubio?, ¿también lo negaras a el?, el hecho de que no haya podido nacer no significa que no haya existido ¿sabes?, es triste que su propio padre lo niegue, ocultándolo como si hubiese sido algo malo- , -Hey enano es suficiente, detente ya- Armin gimió por lo bajo, dejo caer algunas lágrimas antes reprimidas, se sentía culpable y la peor persona en el mundo por las palabras de su superior, para él su hijo era su punto débil, aquella personita que fue creada por el amor que le tuvo a Mikasa y que ni siquiera pudo ver el mundo-puedes retirarte Arlet- el rubio salió del comedor mordiéndose los labios para evitar sollozar. –pobre chico, no tenías que decirle todo eso… aun así yo no tenía idea de lo que paso- Hanji bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada por la situación, -lo sé, nadie lo sabe, para todo el mundo la única persona que amo a Mikasa fue Eren, nadie supo nunca de la relación de estos dos, mucho menos que tendrían un hijo, ni siquiera el, se enteró el miso día que murió Mikasa yo escuche cuando se lo dijo. Pero ese mocoso trata de ser fuerte, sufre mucho pero no quiere incomodar a nadie, aguanta en silencio la muerte de su prometida y de su hijo no nato, es solo un niño todavía, no debería callar tanto, ni siquiera por un amigo, solo quería que dejara salir todo lo que sentía, nadie merece tanto dolor…-.

Armin camino tan rápido como pudo sin hacer ruido, llego a su habitación y empezó a dejar salir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos como lo había hecho por las noches desde que Mikasa murió, -¿P-por qué tenías que i-intentar salvarme-e?, Mika…sa ¿acaso eras estúpida?, tu… él bebe… p-por favor, llévame c-contigo –sentía como un nudo le hería en la garganta, como si hubiera comido espinas, se abrazó a sí mismo y enterró las uñas en sus hombros, sabía muy bien que esta sensación no acabaría hasta que su vida terminase, porque sabía muy bien que su amada y su hijo no regresarían nunca y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho más miserable.

-M-Mikasa…

.

.

.

 **Ola, eh aquí el segundo one shot, perdón por la demora pero no tuve internet por mucho tiempo, pero ya está aquí :D este es algo triste, talvez demasiado pero es que es una de las ideas que se me ocurrió inspirándome en un anime del que escuche hace mucho, donde un chico tenía una novia que murió y como su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, el sufría en silencio sin decirle a nadie que era su novia, si alguien sabe de cual hablo díganme porfa que ya no recuerdo el nombre, bueno espero les guste y sigan con los demás, saludos!**

 **Pd: el titulo significa Pérdida**


	3. schlechter Freund

Eres un mal amigo y lo sabes. El pide tu consejo y tú lo alientas. ¡Que hipocresía!, Él se desahoga y tú lo consuelas. Eres un mal amigo. Eres de los peores

"las cosas no van bien" dice el, "ella esta diferente", "reconquístala" le dices, "enamórala de nuevo", Eres un mal amigo, Pero eres un buen mentiroso.

Sabes que estas mal, Al recordar la noche anterior la culpa te invade. Cuando elle te besaba y murmura tu nombre presa del deseo y la pasión, pero ahora estas aquí prestándole el hombro a tu mejor amigo, aquel que debería ser el único dueño de los besos y las caricias de tu amada.

En el fondo quieres que falle, que se aleje de ella, porque la quieres solo para ti, ¿entonces por qué le ayudas?

No sabes cuándo empezó esto, ¿Cuánto llevas con esta mentira?, ¿desde cuándo perteneces a este sucio juego?, ¿desde cuando eres feliz a pesar de su tristeza?, ¿desde cuando eres un mal amigo?

Sabes que el la ama, pero tu igual sientes algo fuerte por aquella chica de cabellos negros, sabes que la quiere de regreso, pero no estás dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque la amas, porque a tu manera de ver ella te pertenece.

Abrazas a tu amigo, le consuelas y motivas, le haces recuperar su confianza y haces que luche por ella, haces que tenga esperanzas, le das motivos para seguir, ¿acaso tiene algún sentido todo esto?

En el fondo sabes que el ya perdió, sabes que no tiene más oportunidades, sabes que esta vencido, sabes que ella ya no lo ama, no de la misma manera como te ama a ti, sabes que ella te corresponde, sabes que ambos quieren estar juntos.

Le tomas la mano mientras ella lo besa, y en cuanto se aleja te adueñas de ella, sientes celos al verla con tu amigo pero apenas él te da la espalda la reclamas al saberla tuya, sin pudor ni arrepentimiento alguno, con vehemencia, pación y amor.

¿Entonces por qué lo apoyas?, ¿Por qué no le dejas tirar la toalla?, fácil, porque eres un mal amigo, no quieres que sepa lo que haces a sus espaldas, no quieres que se entere de que has roto su confianza, no quieres romperle el corazón, ¿los malos amigos tienen sentimientos?, parece que si, después de todo fueron los sentimientos lo que te llevaron a esta situación.

Por eso lo motivas a una lucha cuyo veredicto ya está marcado desde que este sucio juego empezó. Dejas que llore mientras tu disfrutas, revuelves sus cabellos castaños tratando de tranquilizarlo, eres su salvación pero al mismo tiempo su destrucción, curas sus heridas al mismo tiempo en que le provocas mas.

Tu pecado fue amarla, el de ella fue corresponderte y el de él fue confiar en ambos, porque ella es una mala novia, él es un pobre chico engañado, pero tú, tu eres un mal amigo víctima del amor prohibido y correspondido.

"¿Qué hice mal?, ¿en que falle?, ¿en qué me equivoque?" se pregunta el sin entender su errar, "en convertirte en mi amigo" quisieras responderle tu para acabar con su mortificación y dolor, pero no lo haces, porque eres un mal amigo y eres de los peores.

.

.

.

 **Ola gentecita, les traigo este capítulo, más que un one shot vendría siendo un drable, no sé cómo raioz se me ocurrió esto, literalmente estaba a punto de dormir escuchando música y esta idea llego a mi mente, espero les guste, es muy corto lo sé, pero si lo alargaba se iba a estropear y la verdad me gusto tal y como quedo, agradezco si dejan algún comentario** **, nos vemos en la próxima, salu2!**

 **Pd: el titulo significa Mal amigo.**


	4. in einer grausamen und schönen Welt

Todo principio tiene un final y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso Mikasa, pero aun así para ella todo valía la pena, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían trágicamente ya que en eso se basaba su vida, tener algo hermoso que al siguiente segundo fuera aplastado cruelmente, parecía ser parte de ella una vida así, pero aun así ella seguía tratando de sonreír.

A sus 20 años Mikasa Ackerman se había vuelto una chica hermosa, ella era feliz son su vida a pesar de las tristezas que había tenido que vivir en su pasado.

Después de mucho tiempo las cosas parecían mejorar, la mujer titán había salido del cristal y tras varios meses de interrogatorios prometió unirse a la causa de la legión de reconocimiento, lo único que pidió fue poder vivir en Marley como infiltrada para estar con su padre, la legión acepto pero a cambio tenía que regresar y entregar su poder de titán cuando le quedara poco tiempo de vida, ella obedeció y partió al siguiente mes con Armin, con el que se había casado un par de meses atrás.

Tras eso Mikasa y Eren empezaron a pasar mas tiempo juntos, el chico se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana adoptiva y poco a poco abrió su corazón para algo más que la venganza, se casaron cuando ambos tenían 21 años, regresaron juntos a Shiganshina y construyeron una casa como en la que vivieron una vez cuando eran niños, poco tiempo después de cumplir los 22 años empezó a crecer vida dentro del vientre de Mikasa, la asiática no podía ser más feliz con su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a tener una familia completa. Eren se sintió orgulloso al conocer a su descendiente, Erkin, el pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, Mikasa pensó en ese momento que la felicidad era hermosa pero para su desgracia no era eterna.

Unos días antes de cumplir los 23 años Eren partió hacia los cuarteles de la legión de reconocimiento para entregar su poder de titán, se despidió de su esposa y de su pequeño hijo con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos dejándolos solos en aquella pequeña casa en Shiganshina.

Mikasa había sido feliz, pero en ese momento su felicidad fue partida a la mitad, al igual que su corazón, creyó que nunca podría volver a estar completa su felicidad, pero la vida le sonrió una vez más.

Pocos días después de la partida de su esposo alguien toco a su puerta, se sorprendió y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver a su mejor amigo parado en su puerta con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tan claros como un día soleado. Mikasa y Armin se abrazaron y lloraron juntos por el tiempo que se había extrañado.

Esa noche ambos platicaron hasta muy tarde, Armin le contó a Mikasa que hace un par de meses que habían regresado a escondidas de Mare y que habían descubierto varias cosas que ya habían informado a la legión de reconocimiento, incluso le contó que había podido hablar con Eren antes de que el muriera. También se contaron muchas de las cosas que vivieron durante estos casi tres años que estuvieron separados, esa noche Mikasa recupero un poco de su felicidad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su amistad se transformara en algo más grande, los dos viudos se casaron y cuando el rubio cumplió los 24 años su esposa dio a luz al nuevo integrante de la familia, una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar, "Mika", fue el nombre que le dio su madre.

Mikasa de nuevo volvió a ser feliz y sonreír plenamente, tenía otra vez una familia completa y llena de amor, amaba a su esposo y el a ella, amaba al pequeño rubio, quien era tranquilo y pacifico a excepción de cuando se enojaba, de la misma manera amaba al niño de ojos grisáceos quien era impulsivo y protector con su familia, y a su pequeña niña, quien era demasiado alegre con su familia pero reservada para aquellos a quienes no conocía. Sin duda alguna Mikasa amaba a cada integrante de su familia y paso felizmente los años criando a sus hijo y entregándole todo su amor a su esposo, Armin y Mikasa salían a misiones con la legión de reconocimiento muy seguido a combatir contra los titanes que enviaba Marley, a pesar de eso la vida era feliz para ambos, pero de nuevo el destino se encargaba de recordarle a Mikasa que la felicidad no es para siempre, no en este mundo cruel.

Unos días después de que Mika cumplió los 5 años, Armin partió para entregar su poder de titán, una noche antes de partir estuvo jugando durante horas con sus hijos, consintiéndolos y llenándolos del amor que sabía que ya nunca más podría darle a sus pequeños, esa misma noche se entregó varias veces a su esposa con mucho más cariño y vehemencia que las otras veces, ya que esta noche sería la última vez que estaría tan íntimamente con ella y quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Al día siguiente antes de irse beso a Mikasa hasta que se le acabo el aire y los pulmones le dolieron, después le revolvió el cabello al pequeño de ojos azules, el mayor de sus hijos por un par de meses, -cuida de tu madre y de tus hermanos- le sonrió y lo abrazo.

Hizo lo mismo con su segundo hijo, -se valiente Erkin, no seas tan impulsivo y sigue protegiendo a los que amas hijo- le dio un abrazo igual de fuerte.

Y por último se despidió de su pequeña, la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sin lastimarla y le dio un beso en la frente, - crece, se fuerte y hermosa como tu madre- la pequeña sonrió con ingenuidad, -¿Papi, cuando volverás?- Armin derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, -pronto cariño- abrazo a sus hijos por última vez y emprendió el camino a los cuarteles. Y de nuevo la felicidad de Mikasa se vio terriblemente rota.

Durante un largo tiempo se dedicó a darle todo su amor a sus hijos, nunca más se volvió a casa, para ella no había nadie a quien pudiera amar tan fuerte como lo hizo con Eren y Armin.

Uno de esos días, de los que parecen perfectos, soleados y brillantes, donde nada malo podría pasar, Mikasa salió a una de sus tantas misiones con la legión, un extraño presentimiento se adueñó de ella, por alguna razón recordó la plática que tuvo hace un par de meses con la líder del escudaron, Hanji, ella le informo que planeaban darles el poder titán a sus hijos, cuando cumplieran 13 años, ella se negó rotundamente a dejar que aquello sucediera sin pensarlo ni un segundo, no quería darle a sus hijos el mismo destino cruel como el que tuvieron sus padres, -26 años son suficientes para formar una vida- le habían dicho muchos de los que estaban de acuerdo con esa idea -pero no para terminarla- Mikasa se prometió cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo y todos, aunque para ello tuviera que desafiar a la legión de reconocimiento entera, juro mantenerlos a salvo.

Pero la vida no es justa como ella esperaba, sin saber cómo un dolor insoportable la invadió en su lado derecho, al voltear la vista vio como carecía de su brazo, otro dolor más y noto como su pierna izquierda había desaparecido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo a falta de sus miembros, miro hacia el cielo y noto como su escuadrón se desplazaba en el viento, sin siquiera notar su presencia, vio como un titán de 9 metros se acercaba hacia ella, intento moverse como pudo pero el dolor y sus heridas no le ayudaban para nada, no quería rendirse, tenía que luchar para cuidar de aquellos a los que amaba, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, lloro por la vida tan cruel y hermosa que le había tocado, derramo lagrimas por cada una de sus alegrías y tristezas, y recordó cada una de las cosas que la habían marcado a lo largo de su vida.

La muerte de sus padres cuando aún era una niña, aquella vez cuando vio de frente a la soledad.

El tiempo que paso en Shiganshina, con su amado eren y su nueva familia, cuando la felicidad la abrazo una vez más.

El día en que la muralla María callo, donde murió la mujer que consideraba como una segunda madre, cuando la alegría le soltó la mano una vez más.

Recordó a su amado Eren, el chico que le devolvió esperanza cuando se sentía devastada y le dio la fuerza para seguir luchando y vivir en este oscuro mundo, aquel que le regalo una familia en dos ocasiones.

Armin, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, la persona que había reparado su corazón el cual creyó demasiado roto como para poder ser reconstruido de nuevo, y aquel que le dio la familia que tanto amaba.

Luego recordó a sus tres pequeños, Mikasa lloro aún más fuerte por ellos, lloro por sus tres pequeños a los que ya no podría cuidar, deseaba abrazarlos en ese momento y llenarles las mejillas de besos.

Ni siquiera la mujer que valía por 100 soldados podría salir de esa situación, solo le quedaba llorar, llorar por haber nacido en un mundo tan cruel y hermoso, derramo más lagrimas aun aferrándose a la vida y tratando de moverse inútilmente, sintió como aquel titán la tomaba y la estrujaba fuertemente, rompiendo todos su hueso y órganos y haciéndola vomitar la poca sangre que conservaba en su débil cuerpo, -mamá, papá, Grisha, Carla, Eren, Armin… gracias por la vida que me dieron…. Los amo- sintió como cayó al suelo dolorosamente y escucho un ruido a su lado, unos brazos sostuvieron lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo y la envolvieron en un abrazo, pero no pudo ver la cara de esa persona, -lo siento Albert, Erkin, Mika… lo siento…. Por favor… protégelos….- Mikasa dejo salir las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban y su último pedido con voz temblorosa, sintió como su rostro se empapaba pero por lágrimas que no le pertenecían, -lo prometo…- reconoció la voz entrecortada que le respondió y sonrió débilmente un poco más tranquila. Mikasa Ackerman como la mayoría la recordaba, murió a los 34 años, solo para darle "esperanza a la gente de Paradis".

.

-Cadetes de la tropa 127, durante los próximos tres años aprenderán a convertirse en soldados, será decisión de ustedes si se convertirán en armas para la humanidad o en comida de titanes, ¿Escucharon?-

-¡HI!-

.

.

.

 **Ola gente, yo advertí que iba a venir con algo muy sad, creo que este es mi don, jajaja bueno, este como algunos ya lo saben… (Frieda, sabes que hablo de ti) me gustaría hacer una historia sobre este capítulo ya que me gustó mucho la verdad, y si se dieron cuenta deje algunas cosas como en suspenso y es por la misma razón, si a ustedes les agrada mi idea empezare a subir la historia en cuanto acabe esta serie de one shots que por cierto serán como 10, háganmelo saber en los comentarios porfa, espero les guste y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Besos!**

 **Pd: ~significado y origen~**

 **Titulo: en un mundo cruel y hermoso.**

 **Albert: es un nombre alemán que significa noble y brillante**

 **Erkin: nombre turco que significa libre**

 **Mika: nombre japonés, significa bella y lista.**


	5. Ich will ein Baby!

Armin sintió el éxtasis llegar a su cuerpo, como una oleada de placer, apoyo los brazos en los lados de la camilla para evitar caer sobre su esposa, esta le sonrió aun temblando un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, Armin le devolvió la sonrisa, -de-debemos irnos a-antes de que n-noten nuestra ausencia- hablo Armin jadeando y con la voz cansada, ambos se vistieron rápidamente y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de emergencias.

Armin amaba este tipo de momentos con su esposa. Ambos eran doctores en el hospital central de la ciudad de Shiganshina, llevaban un año de casados habiéndose conocida en ese mismo lugar.

Para ambos el día era muy ocupado y casi no tenían tiempo para estar juntos cuando finalizaba su turno, cierto día a Mikasa le había tocado asistir en el área de maternidad, ayudando a las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, al final de ese tiempo Mikasa no dejaba de hablar sobre la expresiones en el rostro de las mujeres al ver a sus hijos por primera vez y de la alegría que se sentía en aquel lugar, A Mikasa le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba sobre eso.

Y como Armin se lo suponía, no paso mucho tiempo para que Mikasa quisiera tener un hijo, pero a falta de tiempo fuera del trabajo, tuvieron que darse sus encuentros en su lugar laboral, fue así como en cada oportunidad que tenían aprovechaban, incluso Armin se vio pidiéndole ayuda a su cuñado, Eren, para que lo cubriera con algún paciente.

Pero aun así a Armin le encantaba esta situación, poder poseer a su esposa en su lugar de trabajo, verla quitarse la bata cuidadosamente, pidiéndole que no la despeine tanto o que no arrugara demasiado su ropa para no levantar sospechas eran de las cosas que le fascinaban.

Armin quería un hijo, de verdad le agradaba la idea de una personita con cabello negro y ojos azules corriendo por la casa, pero en el fondo quería que tardara un poco más en llegar y no por que no se sintiera listo, estaba listo desde que llevo a Mikasa al altar, ser padre era uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero él quería seguir disfrutando de sus apasionados encuentros y sabía que en cuanto Mikasa quedara embarazada eso se acabaría.

Apenas llevaba dos meses con esta situación cuando para su mala suerte parecía que su futuro hijo ya lo odiaba desde antes de nacer.

Mikasa siempre se hacia las pruebas de embarazo y se las daba a Armin para que el las viera, nunca quiso hacer un examen en el laboratorio por miedo a que saliera negativo y hablaran de ella en todo el hospital, es por eso que solo confiaba en su esposo, hasta ahora todos los test habían salido negativos, pero cierto día había sido todo lo contrario y había marcado un fuerte positivo y Armin supo que sus encuentros acabarían ahí, -¿Qué fue?- Armin miro una vez más la prueba, -es negativo- no se sintió muy orgulloso de lo que hizo pero al menos tendría un poco más de tiempo.

Después de eso pasaron 3 semanas más y Armin trataba de disfrutarlas al máximo y de la mejor manera posible, se había vuelto más salvaje pero a la vez más cuidadoso, siempre asegurándose de no hacerle daño a su hijo. Mikasa ya había empezado a sentir algunos síntomas del embarazo, pero nunca había dudado de la palabra de su esposo cuando él le decía que tenían resultados negativos y eso hacía sentirse más culpable a Armin.

Sabía que debía decirle pronto, no iba a espera a que ella estuviera en trabajo de parto para decirle "oye, ¿sabes porque te duele tanto? Deja te digo que es porque está a punto de nacer nuestro hijo, ah por cierto, tendremos un hijo", y además no quería que Mikasa se enterara por ella misma, lo odiara, se fuera de la casa y no le dejara ver a su hijo, o tal vez solo exageraba por la culpa y los nervios, pero sabía que debía decirle pronto, busco consejo en Eren, pero el solo le dedico un "estas muerto amigo, Mikasa te matara", así que él no sirvió más que para aumentar su temor.

Pensó que sería mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y aceptar su cruel destino por más miedo que tuviera, solo esperaba que ella fuese piadosa y recordara todos los buenos momento que pasaron juntos para que no lo hiriera demasiado, pero antes de morir decidió disfrutar una semana más.

Después de haber pasado un mes decidió decirle, la busco por todo el hospital hasta que la encontró en la bodega revisando unos expedientes médicos, sola, perfecto nadie seria testigo de su muerte, -Mikasa… ¿podemos hablar?- ella dejo de leer los expedientes y le presto atención a su esposo, -yo t-tengo algo que d-decirte- Armin se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso, -¿acaso me eres infiel?- el chico rubio se sobresaltó un poco, -¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... ojala solo fuese eso- Armin oculto sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, miro la cara de su esposa quien parecía algo intrigada y molesta. –Quiero decir que no es eso…- Mikasa parecía aún más ansiosa que hace un minuto.

Hizo un ademan que provoco que Armin se diera cuenta que ella cargaba una pesada caja de expedientes en sus manos. –Déjame ayudarte con eso- Armin retiro la caja de los brazos de su esposa, -Armin… ¿puedes decirme ya?- el chico hizo silencio un par de minutos,-estas embarazada….- el vio el rostro de su esposa, el cual parecía confundido, así que Armin decidió explicarle antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, -desde hace un mes que las pruebas han dado positivo…. Yo… te lo oculte porque… quería seguir con nuestros encuentros un poco más….- pasaron varios minutos de silencio, Armin vio como poco a poco el rostro de Mikasa cambiaba de expresión, ella apretó uno de sus puños y entonces Armin sintió miedo, ella tomo unos archivos que estaban en un escritorio y los levanto contra él, -tu… tu… me ocultaste esto… ¡me has mentido por placer!- Armin trato de ocultar el rostro entre los brazos intentando protegerse, -ah! Mikasa por favor quiero vivir para conocer a mi hijo!- espero el golpe pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y vio cómo su esposa empezaba a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos grisáceos, -no, M-Mikasa, no llores por favor, l-lo siento, n-no debí hacerlo, f-fui un tonto y…-, -un hijo….- el rubio la miro derramar más lágrimas, -¡Armin!, ¡tendremos un bebe!- Mikasa sonrió y abrazo a Armin, este le acaricio el cabello y sonrió también, -sí, un hijo nuestro Mikasa-.

.

.

.

 **No se dé cual fume para que saliera esto pero bueno… espero les guste este cap. es algo corto lo sé, pero… les tengo buenas noticias, el próximo cap. hay lemmon, (cofcofFriedadcofcof) así que espérenlo que lo subiré pronto :D, y para que vean que la "sin sentimientos" puede ser buena gente este capítulo tiene comedia y no tragedia.**

 **Espero les guste y sigan leyendo, hasta la próxima :v**

 **PD: titulo-¡quiero un bebe!.**


	6. Nur ein Mädchen

Acomodo el libro frente a el y paso la mirada veloz leyendo las letras, la puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido, por un momento creyó que era uno de sus superiores que venía a regañarlo por estar ahí a esas horas, pero se tranquilizo al ver la silueta de su amiga en la puerta, -Mikasa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico haciéndole un poco de espacio a su amiga quien se sentó a sus pies en la misma cama, -nada… las chicas se durmieron hace rato, pero por alguna razón yo no puedo dormir…. Supuse que estarías aquí, solo quería hablar con alguien…-, -ya veo…- murmuro el rubio cerrando su libro, ambos pasaron un par de horas hablando de cosas triviales como el clima, las nuevas noticias o la próxima expedición, hasta que Mikasa decidió hablar sobre un tema en particular, -¿Cómo vas con lo de Annie?- el chico se sonrojo, -desde hace una semana que nos unimos a la legión de reconocimiento que no sé nada de ella- Armin miro a los ojos de Mikasa, -tu…. ¿Cómo vas con lo de Eren?- la chica asiática desvió la mirada ocultando su sonrojo, -él es mi familia, solo por eso me preocupo por él y su bienestar- Armin se acercó a ella, tomándole por el mentón, -Mikasa, podrás engañar a todos menos a mí, eres fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que muchas veces a la gente se le olvida que solo eres una chica, una niña la cual también tiene emociones, no tienes que ocultarlas conmigo, yo sé que lo amas- Armin no supo que fue lo que le llevo a hacer lo que hizo pero en ese momento la razón no le llegaba a su mente, -yo sé lo que se siente amar a alguien- se acercó a su cara y pudo sentir el aliento de ella chocando contra el suyo, rozo sus labios acariciando la línea entre el bien y el mal, Mikasa abrió los labios expectante y nerviosa, Armin mando al carajo la razón y beso suavemente los labios de su amiga, se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego mordió el labio inferior de la pelinegra, esta entreabrió la boca ligeramente y dejo que su amigo aprovechara y se adentrara aún más, fue como una baile, a paso lento e inexperto para ir subiendo el ritmo y aumentado la ferocidad, duro algunos segundos que fueron eternos para ambos.

Armin se separó lentamente de su amiga y ambos miraron a diferentes lugares avergonzados con la situación, el rubio miro de reojo a Mikasa, se había cubierto la cara hasta las mejillas con la bufanda roja pero aun así se alcanzaba a visualizar el rubor en su rostro.

Después de dudarlo por un segundo analizando todas las posibilidades decidió mandar una vez más todo al carajo, se acercó de nuevo a la chica y lentamente retiro la bufanda dejando a la vista su rostro sonrojado, tomo sus hombros delicadamente y la acerco a él, esta vez no demoro tanto tiempo en acariciar su boca.

Mikasa correspondió con la poca cordura que le quedaba, sin saber cómo ambos estaban tirados en la cama, Armin se puso de pie un minuto y aun estando dudoso de sus acciones se retiró la camisa que llevaba puesta, dándole a Mikasa la vista de su pecho marcado gracias al entrenamiento, se acercó nuevamente a ella y comenzó a besarla una vez más, la pelinegra rodo en la cama quedando encima del rubio y fue su turno de quitarse una prenda, retiro la estorbosa blusa que tenía puesta, dejando su pecho solo cubierto por un sujetador de color negro, Armin paso una mano por el vientre de Mikasa acariciando su marcado abdomen, producto de duros entrenamientos, ella se colocó el cabello tras la oreja y se acercó al rubio acariciando su cuello.

Armin la dejo ser, la dejo llevar el control de la situación, Mikasa descendió todo lo que su posición le permitía, besando el pecho de su amigo, Armin se estremeció al sentir los cálidos labios y las húmedas caricias sobre su piel, ella dirigió sus manos algo temblorosas al pantalón de su amigo y con un elegante movimiento desabotono la prenda, Armin se incorporó ligeramente y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la asiática hasta toparse con el broche de su sujetador, trato de retirarlo pero le fue difícil por lo que Mikasa tuvo que ayudarle, una vez el sujetador callo entre ambos, Mikasa movió los hombros hacia adelante en un acto de reflejo y cubrió sus pechos con uno de sus brazos, Armin la beso acariciando su mejilla, Mikasa bajo lentamente su brazo y enredo ambos en el cuello de su amigo, este por su parte acaricio uno de sus pechos con su mano disponible de manera suave, se separaron un poco del beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

Mikasa se puso de pie tomando de la mano a Armin, ella se quitó la larga falda bajo la atenta mirada del chico, el imito su acción y se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando ambos solo con la parte baja de su ropa interior, Mikasa se acercó una vez más a él besándolo y restregando su piel contra la de él, Armin la guio hasta la cama dejándola recostada en ella, antes de acompañarla Armin se quitó la única ropa que lo acompañaba y se acercó a ella, la beso nuevamente y empezó a descender por su cuerpo sacándole suspiros y sonoros gemidos a la chica, beso la curva de su cuello y acaricio uno de sus hombro, se acercó hasta el valle de sus senos repartiendo algunos besos y ligeras mordidas en ese lugar, haciéndola arquear la espalda en respuesta, después bajo por su trabajado vientre dejando un camino de saliva y marcas rojas, llego un poco más debajo de su ombligo y una vez ahí se detuvo y empezó a retirar la pequeña prenda negra que cubría la intimidad de su amiga.

regreso por el mismo camino antes recorrido hasta llegar a su boca, se posiciono entre sus piernas de manera tranquila, tomo su mano derecha y beso la venda que cubría el símbolo de su clan, no sabía de donde estaba sacando el conocimiento para llevar acabo lo que hacía, pero supuso que era lo que llamaban "instinto", se recargo en su cuello besándola y procedió a entrar en ella, lo hizo lo más lento y cuidadoso que pudo, él no era de los que les gustara las cosas agrias y rudas, pensaba que ella merecía tanta delicadeza y dulzura como el pudiera entregarle, un quejido sonó en su oído, levanto la cabeza viendo como Mikasa se mordía el labio tratando de reprimir el dolor, pero las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos la delataron, el beso su frente de manera cariñosa y termino de adentrarse, Mikasa apretó fuertemente los ojos y enterró las uñas en la espalda del chico mientras el besaba su rostro deteniendo sus movimientos para que ella terminara de acostumbrarse, después de unos segundos la chica abrió los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que continuara, el obedeció sumisamente y empezó a moverse en su interior.

Mikasa sintió como el dolor como el dolor que antes había sentido se esfumaba dándole paso a una placentera sensación, "ya no es una niña" pensó el rubio, "la acabo de volver mujer", el chico aumento el ritmo con un poco más de confianza y los gemidos de ambos empezaron a intensificarse, se besaron para acallar el ruido. Una vez más Armin cedió a Mikasa el control y dejo que ella se posicionase sobre él, la pelinegra empezó a menearse suavemente sobre el chico regalándole la magnífica vista de la parte superior de su cuerpo bañada con pequeñas gotas de sudor, ambos empezaron a moverse manteniendo un ritmo rápido y constante, Mikasa sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba acompañado de una sensación extraña, sintió como la fuerza se le iba por unos segundos, invadiéndola una gran placer, se sujetó del firme pecho del chico para no caer y este la tomo por las caderas, Mikasa se acercó a el aun temblando un poco y le planto un beso en los labios que Armin supo corresponde con vehemencia, "esto está mal" pensó Mikasa en un fragmento de cordura, "él es mi amigo, esto es un jodido error, pero no puedo parar, no quiero parar, ya no hay vuelta atrás".

Mikasa movió sus caderas de manera precisa, Armin se levantó para poder alcanzar la boca de la pelinegra, se dieron unos cuantos besos continuando con el ritmo, Mikasa se recostó un momento sobre el besándolo en el cuello y pecho y de vez en cuando en la boca, Armin la tomo firmemente sintiéndose al borde de la locura, ambos se movieron tan rápido como sus cuerpos les permitieron pero de manera tranquila.

Culminaron al mismo tiempo llegando a su límite juntos, Mikasa callo rendida sobre el pecho de su amiga sintiendo una sensación cálida en su interior, Armin la abrazo respirando entrecortadamente, -¿l-lo ves? Mikasa?... N-no puede fingir ante m-mí-.

.

Mikasa terminaba de cambiarse con la vista perdida bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo quien solo tenía puestos los pantalones y trataba de concentrarse en el libro entre sus manos sin mucho éxito, una vez completamente vestida la pelinegra se acercó a su amigo, -Armin… yo... lo que paso- el rubio la miro atentamente y noto el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en su rostro y voz, -Mikasa… tu amas a Eren y yo amo a Annie… es todo lo que necesitamos saber- el chico la miro de manera seria y ella solo atino a sonreír de manera tímida.

Se dispuso a dispuso a salir del pequeño cuarto, dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta escucho como su amiga rubio la llamaba, -Mikasa…. tal vez podamos volver a hablar mañana- el rubio mostro una mirada seria al igual que la chica, ella no dijo nada, solo salió por la puerta, no era tonta, bien sabía que Armin quería algo más que solo platicar, pero aun así, a pesar de saber el significado de aquellas palabras decidió volver al día siguiente.

.

.

.

 **OLA! Jajaja ya estoy aquí, prometí un lemmon y lo cumplí, perdón a esa personita que me espero desde ayer para leerlo, :D pero no se acostumbren, como es típico de mi tal vez el siguiente cap. sea sad… tal vez.. (Si será sad) jajaja espero les guste :3 y dejen un comentario, sobre este capítulo… quise hacer el lemmon "tierno" más que "rudo" o "romántico", esto es por la relación de Armin y Mikasa, porque aquí ellos son amigos que se comprende, jajaja, ideas locas las mías, por cierto esta es una precuela de mi otro dic "amigos", que te recomiendo leer si no lo has hecho. Bueno nos vemos a la próxima**

 **Bye! 3 3**

 **Pd: título: tan solo una niña**


	7. in einem anderen Leben

Abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, vio como un titán se acercaba a él, miro a los lados y vio sangre, sangre de todos sus compañeros, la mayoría habían muerto de manera honorable, ere, su mejor amigo aún seguía peleando en su forma de titán junto a los pocos soldados que aún seguía de pie, el por su parte había salido herido tratando de proteger a la mujer que amaba pero había sido en vano y ahora ella agonizaba al igual que el a su lado, giro su vista hacia ella y la vio temblando, con los ojos lloroso y el cuerpo tremendamente herido, ella lo miraba de manera intensa, como si quisiera protegerlo con la pura mirada.

Verla en ese estado, a punto de morir y aun preocupándose por su bienestar le hizo sentirse un maldito idiota, una persona débil que ni siquiera pudo proteger lo que más amaba. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y emprendieron carrera por su rostro.

Sintió como la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo quitándole la vida y dejándole sin aliento, estiro su brazo intentando alcanzar a la chica pelinegra, ella imito su acción intentando rozar sus dedos pero dos metros de distancia los separaban, Mikasa derramo algunas lágrimas e intento alcanzarle, tenía la fuerte necesidad de sentir su tacto por última vez, Armin se arrastró sobre su propio cuerpo anhelando sentir la mano de su amada, cuando los pocos centímetros que los separaban se extinguieron ambos entrelazaron sus dedos ensangrentados. –mika-sa… te amo- el rubio derramo unas cuantas lagrimas más, -yo también… te amo- el titán de antes lo tomo entre sus manos, pero él estaba demasiado débil como para intentar forcejear.

Fue elevado ante la desesperada mirada de Mikasa, oyó como ella grito su nombre en un gemido de dolor. El pecho le dolió pero no por las heridas, sentía una inmensa tristeza, ambos eran jóvenes, había tantas cosas que aun quería hacer con ella, tantos momentos a su lado que quería vivir.

El tiempo se congelo para él, ignoro el dolor que le embargaba y empezó a gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, -¡Mikasa!, ¡te encontrare!, ¡te juro que te encontrare!, ¡en una nueva vida, estaré junto a ti!, ¡estaremos juntos de nuevo!- ella estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, -¡cúmplelo!, ¡encuéntrame, y ámame de nuevo!- después de eso Mikasa vio como la persona que amaba era devorada por aquel titán frente a sus llorosos ojos.

.

"!Estaremos juntos de nuevo!", el rubio se removió en la cama, de nuevo ese borroso sueño, por alguna razón sintió una increíble tristeza y dolor lo embargaron, "déjate de estupideces, Armin" pensó el chico para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se metió al baño y al salir se puso el uniforme de su escuela, se amarro el cabello en una pequeña coleta, se despidió de su abuelo y salió de su casa, empezó a escuchar un poco de música en sus audífonos mientras llegaba al lugar donde se reunió con sus amigos, "!te encontrare!", Armin sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo, -¿qué demonios te pasa hoy?- murmuro el chico para sí mismo, se quitó los auriculares al ver como se acercaban sus mejores amigos, un chico popular de cabellos castaños y una chica pelinegra quien a su parecer era hermosa, ambos venían más sonrientes de lo normal, cosa que le pareció raro a Armin, él les sonrió como de costumbre cuando estuvieron a solo centímetros de distancia, -¡creí que te habías cortado el cabello ya, te pareces a Mikasa con el pelo hasta los hombros- el rubio solo sonrió a las palabras de su amigo.

Por acto de reflejo miro a su amiga, que bien era cierto tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, también noto su rostro, estaba algo sonrojado, -Eren, Mikasa, desde que llegaron están algo raros, ¿pasa algo?- ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, -Armin, eren y yo somos novios- el rubio se quedó en shock, recupero el sentido tan rápido como pudo para contestar, formo la sonrisa más grande en su rostro y hablo como pudo abrazándolos a ambos, -¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes chicos!-, -gracias Armin- sonrió la chica pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos, -¡hey!, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde y el profesor nos regañara-, -jajá tienes razón eren- el castaño comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano de su novia, Armin empezó a caminar tras ellos aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, sintió como algo humedecía sus mejillas e instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió pequeñas gotas de agua mojándole la cara, -p-porque estoy…

"!cúmplelo!, ¡encuéntrame y ámame de nuevo!", la chica pelinegra sintió algo en su pecho que no supo cómo describir. Apretó fuertemente la mano del castaño y este la miro, -¿pasa algo?- Mikasa detuvo su paso y giro la vista hacia su amigo rubio quien derramaba lágrimas y la miraba a la cara sin decir nada, -yo… no lo sé… no recuerdo-

.

.

.

 **Volvió lo sad! No me maten... prometí no muertes lo sé... De hecho pensé en un final feliz para esto pero dije nah, y fue así como acabo (a pesar de que mi amiga me rogo que fuese feliz al final) espero les guste chicos, y de nuevo no me maten… un aviso: tengo muchas ideas para mas one shots, pero no sé si escribirlas porque entonces esto sería de 20 caps. Y no 10, pero háganme saber que piensan, los amo chicos, nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Pd: titulo~ En otra vida.**


	8. Mein geliebter

Observo una vez más el papel entre sus manos, ¿Qué demonios hacia?, ni ella misma lo sabía bien, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que todo aquello estaba terriblemente mal mientras su otra mitad le rogaba que siguiera adelante.

Mikasa

Quiero que nos despidamos "adecuadamente" estaré en Shiganshina en el lago donde solíamos jugar los tres cuando éramos niños, espero que vengas

Atte.: Armin

Todavía podía darse media vuelta e irse, pero no lo hizo, decidió seguir.

Amada mía

Perdón por meterte en un dilema

Pero eres mi amada

Y debemos decir adiós de la manera correcta.

Uso un chal cualquiera para no ser vista y de paso cubrirse de la fría noche, ¿Qué pensarían la gente de la ciudad de una chica que anda sola a esas horas?, muchas cosas malas seguramente, tal vez no tan alejadas de lo que en realidad iba a hacer.

Llego al lugar citado, verlo le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos felices, paso su vista por cada detalle hasta que se detuvo en él, la luz de la luna le perfilaba haciendo resaltar sus cabellos dorados.

Ven amada mía

Ven a bailar conmigo

Dancemos juntos por última vez

Este baile de placer y deseo.

-buenas noches Armin- le dijo ella de pie en el mismo lugar, -buenas noches señorita Jaerger- el hizo ademan para que ella se acercara a lo cual la chica obedeció, -aun no soy la señorita Jaerger- corrigió mientras miraba el lago sentada al lado de él. –pero lo serás en unas horas… mañana es tu boda- Mikasa sonrió, -supongo que tienes razón… Armin…. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- el chico torno su mirada algo seria, -pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro en la nota que deje en tu habitación,… yo… le pedí matrimonio a Annie ayer por la tarde-, -ya veo…-

Amada mía

Una despedida no debe ser con lágrimas

Puede ser llena de agradables gemidos

No tiene que ser triste

Puede ser placentera.

-Esta será la última vez…- Mikasa desvió la mirada, -antes… ambos estábamos solos…. Pero ahora... Yo me voy a casar y tú...- el chico rubio la miro un segundo para luego dirigir su vista al lago, -lo se… puedes irte si quieres- tomo una pequeña piedra y la aventó al agua provocando ligeras ondas.

Amada mía, ven a mí

Déjame tocarte una vez más

Déjame probarte por última vez

Déjame reclamarte en esta noche.

-no… yo no quiero irme…- Armin asintió en silencio, ambos callados sin decir palabra durante largos minutos. Arlet se acercó a ella lentamente retirando su chal y mirándola a los ojos, -no habrá vuelta atrás- , -lo se Armin-

¿Estas segura amada mía?

No te dejare dar marcha atrás

Por más que suplique que me detenga no lo hare.

Acabaría en la locura si te dejara parar

Mi cuerpo pide a gritos por tu piel

Armin beso la frente de la chica, para rápidamente pasar a su cuello succionando la blanca piel, la recostó lentamente sobre el pasto, retiro su bufanda y siguió explorando su cuerpo con la boca dejando saliva en su piel, desabrocho los botones de su blusa y beso su abdomen, levanto ligeramente las caderas de la chica para introducir su lengua en el ombligo de la asiática, a lo que ella lanzo un gemido en respuesta. Armin volvió a subir y le planto un beso en los labios mordiéndolos ligeramente, levanto su espalda para deshacerse del estorboso sujetador, se acercó a uno de sus pechos acariciándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente con los dientes, Mikasa hizo ademan de quitarle la playera a su acompañante, pero este se lo impidió queriendo disfrutar tanto como le fuera posible de su cuerpo.

Esto es un juego

Un juego de dos jugadores

Ven amada mía

Juguemos juntos esta noche.

Mikasa no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba ser dominada, haciendo uso de su fuerza intento mover a Armin y aunque al principio este se negó al final Mikasa logro quedar encima de el a lo que Armin sonrió.

¿Te encanta jugar no es así?

Vamos, demuéstrame todo lo que eres

Vamos amada mía

Demuéstrame quien eres

Mikasa retiro la camisa del chico, paso dos dedos desde su boca recorriendo su cuello y pecho, acaricio su marcado abdomen con la mano y se acercó a probar sus labios, descendió a su cuello dando una mordida algo violenta logrando sacarle un gemido de dolor y placer con su nombre incluido al chico rubio. Posiciono sus caderas sobre las de él moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo como cierta parte de la anatomía de su compañero se ponía firme y dura. Armin se incorporó quedando sentado para poder capturar los labios de su amiga en un beso intenso, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda femenina llegando al borde de su falda.

Piensa en mi amada mía

Esta noche somos tú y yo

No ella, no el

Solo tú y yo

Armin se levantó por un momento, tomo su mano y la guio hasta el lago, antes de entrar, retiro la falda de Mikasa y esta le quito los pantalones al rubio, entraron juntos al agua, la cual estaba fría, pero con el calor de sus cuerpos poco les importo, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes, mientras sentían como el agua les acariciaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, Armin acaricio las piernas de la chica de 18 años y está el cabello del chico, el descendió a su cuello aprovechando su igualdad en estatura y volvió a repartir caricias. La tomo por las piernas poniéndolas en su cadera, y la volvió a acariciar por debajo del agua usando una de sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo.

Esta noche eres mía

Ya mañana le pertenecerás a otro

Por lo pronto déjame poseerte

Déjame reclamarte por última vez

Antes de que vayas con el

Mikasa puso su manos en los hombros del rubio y acaricio su rostro, beso de nuevo sus mejillas y deposito besos en sus labios, Armin la llevo a la orilla del rio y la recostó en la tierra húmeda, se dedicó a besar su cuello mientras introducía una mano en su ropa interior y acaricio su intimidad, rozo con uno de sus dedos la zona más delicada de ella, Mikasa dio un gemido en respuesta al placer que el rubio le brindaba, Armin introdujo dos dedos en su interior de manera cuidadosa y comenzó a moverlos marcando un ritmo rápido mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Amada mía, déjame escucharte

Déjame sentirte, déjame tenerte

Amada mía mañana yo te entrego

Pero hoy entrégate tú a mí

Armin introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos más rápido mientras se agachaba a mordisquear uno de los pezones de la chica, Mikasa mordió su mano para evitar ser escuchada por algún curioso que estuviera ahí a esas horas, Armin movió sus dedos simulando envestidas reincorporándose y disfrutando de la vista de su amiga retorciéndose de placer bajo el, la pelinegra dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentir como llegaba a su límite, Armin retiro sus dedos de la entrada de la chica y se los llevo a la boca lamiendo la sustancia viscosa y probando su sabor frente a la mirada avergonzada de la pelinegra, se acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios con vehemencia sintiendo como la chica temblaba un poco bajo el por la sensación anterior, -te quiero Mikasa- la pelinegra sonrió, -yo igual Armin-

Amada mía, amiga mía

Eres a quien considero mi hermana

Nuestros cuerpos se complementan de manera perfecta

Pero nuestros corazones no son compatibles

Cada uno ya tiene dueño

Armin logro quitarle la ropa interior a la chica y esta se posiciono arriba de él, coloco una mano en su pecho y se acercó para besarlo mientras que con su otra mano bajaba lentamente por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a cierto punto, Armin dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió la mano de la chica acariciar su hombría, Mikasa movió su mano tocando todo lo que pudo queriendo torturar al chico, retiro cuidadosamente la prenda que lo cubría de manera lenta, casi con sadismo, -ah… Mikasa… hazlo ya- la asiática sonrió al sentirse sumamente necesitada por el joven rubio.

Amada mía, hazme tuyo

Tómame como yo te tomo a ti

Reclámame como yo lo hago contigo

Amada mía toma todo de mi

Mikasa levanto las caderas apoyándose en el pecho de Armin, este el tomo de la cintura para ayudarle a acomodarse sobre él. Ella soltó un gemido al sentirse completamente llena, Armin aun con las manos en la cadera de la chica comenzó a moverse, sus embestidas se hicieron profundas rápidamente, disfrutando de la vista que le daba la chica, la parte posterior de su cuerpo bañado en gotitas de agua y sudor y con un poco de tierra y césped en el cabello y espalda mientras veía la mueca de placer que estaba en su bello rostro sonrojado y sentía su piel tibia por todo el esfuerzo y movimiento.

Amada mía, ¿Qué pasara cuando acabemos?

¿Dirás adiós y te iras sin más?

¿O platicaremos un poco?

Amada mía no vayas tan deprisa

Déjame disfrutar cada segundo

Mikasa comenzó a moverse arriba del rubio, toma uno de las manos de su amigo y la llevo uno de sus pechos esperando sus caricias, él no se hizo de rogar, recorrió con su mano el seno de la chica, rozo con sus dedos uno de los pequeños botones rozados acariciándolo por unos segundos y pellizcándolo con dos de sus dedos, Mikasa soltó otro gemido y comenzó a moverse más rápido al sentir las caricias de Armin vagar por su pecho y cadera. Se movió tan rápido como pudo y en cuestión de segundos llego al clímax por segunda vez convulsionándose, Armin coloco su mano en el blanco cuello femenino y se incorporó para besarla a lo que Mikasa correspondió aun jadeante.

Alárgalo todo lo que puedas amada mía

Congela el tiempo si es posible

No dejes que esto termine, no ahora

Esta será la última vez, hazla eterna por favor

Aun unidos por el beso y un delgado hilo de saliva, Armin sostuvo con una mano la cadera de la chica mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el pasto para dejarla bajo el. Una vez acomodado Armin volvió a repartir caricias con su boca y comenzó a moverse como antes, -Mi-Mikasa… espero que seas f-feliz con Eren- el chico le sonrió y se acercó a besarla, -y tú con A-Annie- Mikasa correspondió el beso acariciando los rubios y mojados cabellos de su amigo cubiertos de tierra. Armin se puso de rodillas apoyando las piernas de Mikasa sobre sus muslos, tomo las caderas con sus manos y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, MIkasa enterró las uñas en el pasto presa de excitación, el chico se inclinó para besarla apoyándose con una mano en el pasto, MIkasa lo abrazo por el cuello profundizando el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca del chico, Armin correspondió para después reincorporarse y seguir con el movimiento acelerado.

Da lo mejor de ti amada mía

Yo te daré lo mejor de mí

Me encargare de dejar huella en ti

Me encargare de dejar una marca profunda

Armin se movió tan rápido como pudo al igual que MIkasa. El chico sintió un inmenso calor y placer al igual que ella, como si caminaran de la mano por el paraíso, experiencia que muchas veces habían sentido juntos antes, él se derramo dentro de ella haciendo que MIkasa soltara un gemido de placer por la cálida sensación, se recostó cuidadosamente en el pecho de ella aun jadeantes ambos, - n-no llegues tarde mañana, tu e-eres quien me entregara- hablo la pelinegra con la respiración pausada mientras retiraba pedacitos de pasto del cabello rubio, -ya… m-mañana te entregare a e-eren en el altar- el chico sonrió ya cansado por la actividad resiente, -te quiero-, -yo también Armin-

Amada mía no dejare que me olvides

Aunque no nos amemos como los amantes

Aunque nos queramos como amigos y hermanos

Aunque nuestros corazones tengan dueño

Nunca te olvides que me perteneces amada mía

A mí y solo a mí y a nadie más

Yo ya eh dejado una marca eterna en ti.

…

-Eren, estoy embarazada-

.

.

.

 **Ola! Yo aquí con un nuevo cap. y lemmon! Espero les guste chicos, batalle un buen haciéndolo por que quise hacerlo hard pero sin rayar a lo obsceno, quise hacerlo porque es el último lemmon que hare en mucho tiempo, no saben cuántas veces me sonroje haciendo esto y más porque soy tan tiquismiquis que hay palabras sexuales que no me gusta decir o escribir y trato de cambiarlas con cualquier otra cosa... En fin, espero les guste chicos, lo hice por ustedes y por cierto esto es la secuela de mi fic "Amigos"**

 **3 dejen un comentario porfa, este es el penúltimo cap. de esta serie de one shots… así que nos vemos en la próxima :D**

 **Adiós!**

 **Pd: titulo~ Amada mía**

 **Pd2: aquí ellos tiene 18 años y miden lo mismo.**

 **Pd3: el final lo dejo a su criterio… 7u7**


	9. sozialen Netzwerken

Gire el pomo de la puerta y entre a mi habitación, deje la mochila en una esquina de la cama y me acerque al closet a buscar algo de ropa cómoda, después de un corto baño me coloque unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes suelta, luego me dirigí al computador, espere a que se prendiera mientras guardaba mi uniforme y sacaba los cuadernos de mi tarea para comenzar a hacerla, me senté en el pequeño escritorio y entre a la red social como de costumbre, busque entre mis contactos la persona a la que buscaba, cuando lo encontré abrí su chat y mande un "Hola", paso un minuto sin que nada pasar, luego apareció el mensaje como leído y enseguida apareció el icono de un celular en la esquina de mi computador, le di clic y se desplegó una pantalla donde me saludo un chico rubio sonriendo -Hola Mika- yo levante mi mano y esboce una sonrisa, -Hola Armin- .

Recuerdo haberlo conocido hace 3 años cuando entre a un grupo de teorías de mi anime favorito "Shingeki no kyojin", yo publique una de mis teorías ahí creyendo tener razón, pero enseguida comenzó la "arena", decían que mi teoría era estúpida y sin sentido, aunque la mayoría ni siquiera se había visto el manga. Pero entre tantos comentarios malos apareció el de Armin, él había dicho "yo concuerdo contigo, de hecho tengo algunas observaciones que sostienen tu teoría", a pesar de que mis padres siempre me advirtieron de no hablar con extraños yo le envié una solicitud a aquel chico, empezamos a dialogar de teorías locas todos los días, incluso nos echaron del grupo por armar tanto revuelo, también cabe destacar que la mayoría de nuestras teoría resultaron ciertas y se cumplieron. Con el paso del tiempo ambos comenzamos a hablar más sobre nosotros, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos varias cosas en común.

Un día después de varios meses de conocernos hicimos nuestro primer video chat, fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, unas pupilas grandes y azules que dejaban ver todos sus sentimientos, su cabello rubio algo largo llegándole por el mentón y su adorable rostro siempre con una sonrisa, ese día nos la pasamos hablando hasta muy tarde. Le mostré mi habitación la cual era de un color rojo y tenía una repisa con discos y unos cuentos libros y mis pequeñas pesas con las que hacia ejercicio, él también me mostro su habitación, la cual era de un tono azul cielo tenía varias repisas llenas de libros, yo sabía que le encantaba leer, de hecho tenia varios libros en otros idiomas, el además de su idioma materno sabía hablar y leer en otros idiomas, entre ellos los que más se le daban era el inglés y japonés, en cambio yo solo sabía un poco de alemán que él me había enseñado y pocas palabras de japonés, ya que era mi país natal pero vivía en estados unidos, él también tenía unos cuantos videojuegos en su habitación y para ser un chico adolescente su cuarto era muy ordenado y limpio.

Paso el tiempo y nosotros seguimos con las video llamadas, había días en que ni siquiera hablábamos, simplemente empezábamos la llamada y yo me ponía a entrenar y hacer ejercicio y el a leer un libro o hacer tarea, parecía tonto pero simplemente nos gustaba la presencia del otro, incluso hubo una vez en la que yo me desvele haciendo una trabajo para la escuela y a pesar de que yo me negué él se desveló acompañándome, así pasaron tres años en los que él se volvió mi mejor amigo, pero por desgracia nunca lo había visto en persona ya que él vivía en Alemania y yo aunque por nacimiento era japonesa me mude a estados unidos con mis padres y mi primo Levi cuando era muy pequeña, pero a pesar de la distancia sabíamos todo del otro, la dirección, la fecha de nacimiento, colores favoritos, sueños, aspiraciones, de todo.

-hey Mika, habrá un concierto de Sarah Connor cerca de mi ciudad-, yo resople, me encantaba la música del país de Armin y sobre todo las canciones de Sarah Connor, pero por la lejanía nunca había podido ir a ver un concierto de ella, -eres malo- el no entendió al principio pero luego capto a lo que me refería, -yo no lo decía con la intención de burlarme de ti por no poder asistir- , -lo se… tú no eres así- escuche unos golpes provenientes de la habitación de él, -Armin, und keine oder nur geringe connie und Sasha'd nur alle Lebensmittel-, se escuchó como alguien gritaba del otro lado de su puerta, -Jetzt niedrig, Eren!- yo logre entender un poco gracias a las enseñanzas de Armin, el tal eren había dicho algo así como que bajara a comer, -parece que estas algo ocupado- el sonrió apenado -si… es el cumpleaños de la novia de un amigo y si no voy pronto ambos se acabaran la comida que compramos- , -si estabas ocupado debiste ir con ellos y no esperar a que me conectara- el rio por lo bajo –solo quería hablar contigo aunque fuera un rato-, yo me sonroje ante su comentario y en el interior me hizo sentir feliz, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y entro Eren, el mejor amigo de Armin, mi amigo rubio tapo la cámara de la computadora rápidamente pero se olvidó de que yo aún escuchaba todo, nunca fue demasiado bueno entendiendo la tecnología, al menos no con el chat, decía que solo se conectaba para por cosas de tareas escolares o para hablar conmigo, que aquel día tres años atrás fue pura cosa del destino haberse quedado 5 minutos más revisando la red social y haber encontrado la publicación de mi teoría, cosa que yo pensaba era una magnifica casualidad, no me gustaba espiar, pero la curiosidad me gano y decidí escuchar a Eren y Armin, de todos modos no es que entendiera muy bien el alemán y seguro no era nada importante, -¿Das ist also, warum Sie so lange?- esa según yo era la voz de Eren, parecía ser que le reclamaba por no bajar, -indem Sie zu Ihrem geliebten sprechen- yo me sonroje, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O es que a falta de conocimiento confundía las palabras?, -¡Nicht mein Geliebter, Eren!- , -lassen Armin, Sie selbst haben gesagt, Sie mit ihr in der Liebe- oh dios, ¿escuche mal cierto?, por dios no me lo creía, - gut, wenn aber ... sehen, ich werde in einem Moment nach unten, lassen Sie mich zu ihnen verabschieden, stellt nur sicher, dass die Turteltäubchen nicht ausgehen Essen - , - und da, verwenden Sie nur Kondome - , -¡Eren!- escuche como el chico reía mientras cerraba la puerta, Armin destapo la cámara y pude ver su rostro sonrojado igual que el mío, -Hey Mika, tengo que irme, ¿te parece si hablamos al rato?- yo no pude responder inmediatamente, aún seguía impactada por lo que había escuchado, -¿Mika?- , -yo… no entiendo mucho pero…escuche lo que hablaste con Eren…. – él se quedó callado mientras agachaba la cabeza, -yo… lo siento- su voz sonaba algo quebradiza, -Armin… ¿es verdad lo que hablaste con Eren?- el no levantaba la cabeza, pero aun así podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y ligeras lagrimas resbalar por ellas, -Mikasa… de verdad lo siento mucho…. Yo… tengo que irme- apenas iba a decirle algo cuando el corto la llamada, -Joder- maldije por lo bajo, la puerta se abrió y entro mi primo, -hey mocosa, dice mi tía que bajes a comer- yo solo asentí, el me miro por unos segundos y después se retiró recosté la cabeza en el escritorio un momento debatiéndome mentalmente, pensé que era la única estúpida de 17 años que se había enamorado de un chico al que solo podía ver por la computadora, pero al parecer él era tan estúpido como yo.

Baje a comer junto a mi familia, al terminar mi madre salió y mi primo se fue con su novia Hanji y sus mejores amigos Farlan e Isabel, yo me quede terminando mi tarea, me mantuve conectada por si Armin volvía pero nunca se conectó, le envié varios mensajes por si se conectaba después, no pensé mucho en lo que hacía y le envié un corto menaje "Ich liebe dich", no sabía si lo había escrito bien, sabia pronunciar el alemán mas no escribirlo, era viernes y no tenía nada que hacer, me recosté en la cama y empezó a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas, Blaukotze, no sabía en qué entretenerme por lo general los viernes hablábamos hasta las horas de la madrugada, me recosté de lado y abrase mi almohada, mientras leía varias veces aquel último mensaje, -que difícil es amar a alguien por internet- aun con el celular en la mano y abrazando mi almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante con un aroma agradable en la nariz, lo primero que hizo fue revisar mi celular y los mensajes, debo decir que yo tenía el número de teléfono de Armin y él tenía el mío, a veces solíamos hablar por ahí cuando uno de los dos no estaba en casa para conectarse a internet, mis mensajes habían sido todos leídos pero ninguno contestado, y tampoco había devuelto mis llamadas, suspire y baje al comedor, vi a Levi cocinando, "estoy muerta" pensé "Levi no es bueno cocinando" él se dio la vuelta y miro la expresión en mi rostro, -tranquila que yo no cocine, mi tía dejo todo hecho antes de irse, yo solo caliento la comida- "igual se te quema" pensé divertida, -¿antes de irse?- , -mi tío tuvo que salir de viaje por el trabajo a última hora y mi tía decidió acompañarlo, no nos sorprendamos si tienes un hermanito- , -idiota…- respondí riendo y el también rio por lo bajo, -mi tía no quiso despertarte, extrañamente te dormiste temprano y más extraño aun en un día viernes, por lo general los viernes sueles desvelarte- yo solo sonreí de manera triste recordando lo sucedido con Armin, -¿debería golpear a alguien?- yo negué lentamente con la cabeza, -no, a nadie-.

Levi era como un hermano mayor para mí, él se vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía 6 años y yo 4, después de que la tía Kuchel murió por una extraña enfermedad, nos mudamos a Estados unidos dos meses después, él y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanos y a pesar de que ambos somos muy reservados logramos llevarnos bien, el mis padres y Armin eran las únicas personas con las que podía abrirme totalmente.

-bueno… en ese caso, saldré un rato, iré a ver a Hanji- yo reí –¿irán a darse besitos como enamorados?- , -eso y otras cosas- dijo mientras me embarraba algo de miel en la mejilla, -¡ah Levi, que asco!- yo me limpie la sustancia pegajosa de la mejilla mientras el lamia lo que quedaba en su dedo, -tú te lo buscaste mocosa molesta- ambos reímos y terminamos de comer, -bueno me iré a cambiar- él se paró, deposito un pequeño beso en mi cabeza y salió del comedor, abrí mi celular y revise de nuevo, sin respuestas, suspire y me dispuse a recoger la mesa, después de que Levi salió me quede escuchando música en mi celular, leyendo un poco y otras cosas, pero no lograba sacarme de la cabeza lo sucedido con Armin, después de 3 horas aburrida en casa decidí ir al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, eso siempre me ayudaba a relajarme, iba a ir a mi cuarto a bañarme cuando escuche que tocaban a la puerta "será Levi".

Me dirigí a abrirle y para mi sorpresa me encontré con el chico rubio dueño de mis pensamientos, -Hola Mika- el sonrió algo nervioso, yo no me creía lo que veía, -¡Armin!- sin pensarlo mucho lo abrase por el cuello, -quise responder tus mensajes pero tuve que pagar el celular en el avión, lo siento- yo aún lo seguía abrazando, -¡idiota! Me preocupaste- pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, el tomo mi mentón y lo levanto ya que yo estaba inclinada porque él era unos centímetros más bajo que yo, -Mikasa… lamento no haberte respondido antes… sobre lo que hable con Eren… es cierto, te amo y mucho, es solo que tenía mucho miedo a ser rechazado por la chica que amo- yo sonreí al escucharlo decir eso, -jamás te rechazaría Armin, yo también te amo- , -lo se… leí el último mensaje- me sonroje, no me acordaba de aquel mensaje hasta este momento, lo volví a abrazar aun derramando algunas lagrimillas, -Mikasa, tuve que tomar todos mis ahorros que estuve guardando para un momento especial, y además le pedí prestado dinero a Eren para esto- , -¿para esto?- vi como él sonreía mientras tomaba mis manos, -quiero que este sea mi momento especial, déjame llevarte a aquel concierto, vayamos juntos por favor- yo sonreí mientras asentía emocionada, -sí, quiero ir contigo- , -además… Mikasa… ¿quisieras ser mi novia…. Aunque solo nos veamos por internet?- yo lo abrace fuertemente pensando que todo esto era como un sueño, -sí, quiero estar contigo Armin, sea como sea- el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, nos separamos unos milímetros apenas y nuestros labios se fueron acercando, sentí como el rozo los suyos con los míos y entonces todo se aceleró y los unimos, no supe cómo explicar la sensación pero fue como si todo hubiera pasado en un segundo y al mismo tiempo hubiera durado años, -Ejem- nos separamos rápidamente cuando escuchamos a alguien toser, para mi sorpresa era Levi, quien estaba tomado del brazo por Hanji la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y solo los mire a ambos y sobre todo a Levi, -lo escuche todo- dijo el mirando a Armin de pies a cabeza, -mi tía llegara en una semana, asegúrate de llegar antes que ella- yo sonreí y me acerque a él para abrazarlo sin importarme que Hanji me vea siendo así de cariñosa –cuídate mocosa- , -tu igual mocoso- después tome la mano de Armin y lo lleve a mi habitación para hacer las maletas, mientras subía las escaleras escuche como Levi le decía a Hanji "tenemos la casa sola para nosotros por unos días" y ella reía.

después un par de horas Armin y yo por fin íbamos en el avión camino a Alemania, me moría de nervios, por fin iría a un concierto y mejor aún, iría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, mire a Armin, el leía un libro mientras que compartía audífonos conmigo, me recargue en su hombro y sonreí, -te amo Armin – el sonrió y me miro, -yo también te amo MIkasa- se acercó a mí y me beso de nuevo, en el fondo deseaba que esto fuera eterno y a la vez quería saber todas las cosas que viviría a su lado.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap., la vez pasada me equivoque y este es el último :v y el anterior era el penúltimo, esta idea es de experiencia personal, bueno en parte si y no, el próximo cap. tardare en subirlo probablemente porque no me decido cual historia subir de todas mis ideas, bueno espero y les guste este y nos veamos en el próximo cap., también quiero decirles que estaré subiendo una nueva historia aromita y espero la lean :v**

 **Nos vemos chicos**

 **Pd: título Red social**

 **Pd: conversaciones…**

 **~1ra conversación Eren y Armin~**

 **Eren: Armin, baja ahora o Connie y Sasha se acabaran la comida  
Armin: Ahora bajo, Eren **

**~2da conversación Eren y Armin~**

 **Eren: ¿así que por eso tardabas tanto?, estabas hablando con tu amante  
Armin: ella no es mi amante  
Eren: pero la amas, tú mismo me lo has dicho  
Armin: bueno si, pero... Mira, bajare en un momento, déjame despedirme de ella, vigila que los tortolitos no se acaben la comida  
Eren: ya, ya, solo usa condón...  
Armin: ¡Eren!**

 **~mensaje de Mikasa~**

 **Mikasa: Te amo.**

 **Pd3: sip, en mi fic era el cumpleaños de Sasha y era novia de Connie, y Levi novio de Hanji :v**


	10. Fehler

"Joder, joder, joder, ¿es enserio?" agite el pequeño aparato blanco como estúpida pensando que tal vez por arte de magia me daría un resultado negativo, pero el positivo permanecía ahí inerte, no pude retener las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, mi vida no era lo suficientemente buena para hacerme responsable de una criatura, tenía muchos problemas sin contar con que solo tenía 16 años.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi casa, sabía quién era yo misma lo había llamado, enseguida me limpie las lágrimas y fui a abrirle, -Hola Mikasa- y ahí estaba el con su típica sonrisa alentadora, yo solo musite un apenas audible Hola y me dirigí a mi habitación seguida de él, -¿Dónde está Eren?- me pregunto el mientras se recargaba en la pared, -salieron hace 10 minutos él y sus padres, yo no fui porque tengo tarea- me senté en la cama dudosa, no sabía cómo hablar, ¿Cómo le diría a mi mejor amigo que estaba embarazada de el? –Luces estresada- él se acercó a mi arrodillándose, empezó a acariciar mis piernas con la sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al mío, -No… Armin… No- pero él no se detuvo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, -Shh…, déjame ayudarte- "es por tus "ayudas" que estoy así" pensé para mis adentros, no puse más resistencia y me deje llevar, nunca había sido fuerte con él y no comenzaría ahora, deje que me recostara en la cama y empezara a retirar mi ropa, mientras yo correspondía y pensaba como es que todos mis problemas empezaron.

.

Tal vez fue cuando mis padres murieron, yo solo tenía 9 años en ese entonces, ellos habían muerto en un accidente auto, y yo me había quedado sola, tuve que ser acogida por un doctor amigo cercano de mi padre, creo que ahí fue donde todo se me fue de las manos.

.

Sentí como recorría cada centímetro de mi piel y a mí me daba igual, lo dejaba ser, lo dejaba poseerme a cambio de que me hiciera feliz unos minutos y se llevara mis problemas.

.

El señor Jaeger nunca estaba en casa por el trabajo, para mí era raro que el hombre de la casa estuviera ausente, papá siempre trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con mamá y conmigo, pero Grisha Jaeger no. La señora Carla me trato como si de verdad fuera su hija, yo era la niña que siempre quiso tener y la hermana que hubiera querido darle a su hijo, pero siempre al final del día me recordaba a mí misma que ella no era mi madre y yo no era su hija.

.

Los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran como poesía para él, o eso solía decir en sus momentos de éxtasis, supongo que estaba orgulloso de ver totalmente sumisa a la chica más fría de la clase.

.

Eren, mi hermano adoptivo era un buen amigo y me sentía cómoda con él, jugábamos juntos todas las tardes con Armin, ambos eran mejores amigos desde tiempo atrás, verlos juntos me hacía preguntarme si yo algún día podría formar amistades tan fuertes a pesar de mi actitud, pero la vida me dio un rotundo no, nunca pude volver tan cercana a alguien como con Eren o Armin, claro que había personas que me agradaba, personas como Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Historia o Ymir, pero no lograba acercarme lo suficiente a ellos, desde que mamá y papá murieron yo me había vuelto una persona cerrada a la que le cuesta expresarse, la mayoría piensa en mí como una amargada antisocial, pero simplemente me da miedo abrirme a nueva gente, simplemente soy una jodida miedosa.

.

Mi nombre salía de sus labios y el suyo de los míos, con cada beso, mordida, caricia y estocada, con cada gemido, hematoma, lamida y succión, lo que sucedía era demasiado pasional y placentero como para detenerme o siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

.

A los 14 años cometí el estúpido error de enamorarme de eren, mi hermano adoptivo, estuve esperando que él me volteara a ver por todo un año, hasta que a los 15 él consiguió una novia justo dos semanas después de que me rechazara, yo no dije nada, fingí estar feliz por él y lo apoye en todo, así paso medio año donde mi vida se había vuelto una mentira, mentir al lado de Eren, llegar a casa y mentir al lado de Carla para no preocuparla, mentir delante de todos, era desgastante, hasta que cometí el siguiente error.

Un día en una fiesta decidí mandar todo al carajo, tome alcohol hasta sentirme mareada y enferma, me sentía falta por ser la primera vez que tomaba, después de unas horas quise regresar a casa y llorar por ser tan estúpida pero no encontré a mi "hermano" por ningún lado, "estará por ahí teniendo sexo" pensé en ese momento algo celosa. Así que llame a la única persona en quien confiaba, ya que no quería regresar sola llame a Armin, él no había asistido a la fiesta, decidió quedarse en casa a leer alguno de sus libros, pidió el carro prestado a su abuelo y me llevo a mi casa, al llegar no había nadie, ni Eren, ni mis "padres".

Sin saber cómo, si yo comencé o el comenzó, sin saber si yo me aproveche o él se aprovechó, habíamos terminado ambos sobre mi cama y habíamos hecho cosas que los amigos no deberían hacer, al día siguiente desperté sola, desnuda, con marcas rojas y mordidas en el cuerpo, vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior y una nota en mi buro, "lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho" era la caligrafía de Armin, él se sentía culpable, pero yo no, yo me sentí feliz, sentía que podía ser querida por alguien aunque fuera solo por mi cuerpo, es por eso que a la semana siguiente yo misma lo busque y le pedí que se repitiera.

Después de eso cometí mas errores, el siguiente fue enamorarme de mi "amigo con derecho" y el quedar embarazada de él fue a un peor, ¿acaso solo servía para enamorarme de personas equivocadas y cometer errores?, pero estando con el nada me importaba, se había vuelto mi droga personal, estar con él me daba una absoluta tranquilidad por unos minutos, no tenía que fingir a su lado, cada vez que me decía te amo me sentía feliz, aunque en el fondo sabía que era falso.

A veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si ciertas cosas no hubieran pasado, si tan solo no estuviera embarazada, si tan solo no estuviera enamorada de Armin, si tan solo no hubiera bebido en aquella fiesta, si tan solo no me hubiera confesado a Eren, si tan solo no fuera una miedosa, si tan solo no me hubiera ido a vivir con los Jaeger, si tan solo mis padres no hubieran muerto…

.

De mis labios sale un gemido sonoro al sentir como él se viene dentro de mí y yo lo acompaño, él se tumba a mi lado y yo solo puedo mirar al techo, -Armin- comencé a hablar yo escuchando su respiración acelerada, -estoy embarazada- espere su reacción, paso unos minutos en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido hasta que el separo sus labios y giro su vista hacia mí.

-Mikasa, casémonos- , -¿Eh?- , -casémonos y criemos a ese niño juntos...- , -¿Por qué?- , -¿Por qué?... porque te amo, así de simple…- , -¿de verdad?- , -no hay nada más verdadero que lo que te digo-, las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos, mis emociones se juntaron en mi interior y no me pude reprimir, me recosté en su pecho y las deje salir libremente, mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura, -Armin, yo también te amo-.

.

.

.

 **OLA! Este es el último cap de esta serie de One shorts…. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto y más a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar comentarios :D no saben las sonrisas que me sacan, de verdad espero que les guste este último cap. Quise hacer feliz y triste a la vez y pues así quedo, nos vemos en mi próximo proyecto chicos, espero lo lean y de nuevo gracias :v**

 **Atte.: "la sin sentimientos", *les manda besos***

 **Pd: Titulo ~ Errores**


End file.
